The Story
by Nelarun
Summary: Companion peice to Elves Rangers and Shire Border Patrol... suggested to read ERaSBP to understand some bits.


**The Story**

**by Nelarun**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **I had one reviewer ask me to write the story behind **Elves, Rangers and Shire Border Patrol**; so I did. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This is a companion piece to **Elves, Rangers and Shire Border Patrol. **

Aragorn pushed his sword in its sheath with a little more force than necessary. Elrohir laughed and came to his side. "Aw, is the poor human jealous because he was ignored by all the pretty maidens." Aragorn threw his brother a glare before mounting his horse. They had been in the Wild for a while now, just him, his brothers, Halbarad (and his son's), Legolas and Glorfindel. When they had finally stopped in a town to buy some supplies, they had instantly dispersed among the crowds. Aragorn had gone to the herbalist to buy some dried herbs (knowing that in the hard winter they would cost a small fortune). Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir went to check into the blacksmith to see if he had anything of value. Halbarad and his sons went first to get them a bed at the tavern, then proceeded to search out the marketplace and see if there could be anything of value for their 'girls back home'.

When they were in the tavern, they found that Halbarad had lost a bet and drawn all into a tournament. Aragorn had glared daggers at Halbarad but accepted the challenge. After all, it wouldn't do any good to have the people the Rangers protected think that there were weak. It was something that Aragorn deeply regretted.

**-------------------------------------------------**

The next day had been the start of the tournament. They had been listed in the melee (sword play) and Archery. Somehow they managed to be duelling each other. The Elves easily and almost single handedly defeated their human counterparts. The Villagers laughed at how easily these Rangers of the North were beaten. It wasn't exactly good news for the Rangers, as the villagers now teased them, thinking that they could beat them in a fight with one hand tied behind their back. It was almost amusing, if it wasn't humiliating. Halbarad had apologised profusely, but it fell on deaf ears. Aragorn was angry at the Elves and at Halbarad. But more than that, he was angry at himself.

**--------------------------------------------------**

The sight that Rivendell offered was a lovely and welcoming sight indeed. They rode in and gladly gave their steeds to the stable hands before hurrying to clean up and arrive at the dining hall before Lord Elrond started the meal. As Aragorn walked through the halls, feeling a peace settle on him, he ran into Erestor. The advisor smiled and looked down at Aragorn. "Ah! A star shines on the hour of our meeting." He told Aragorn

Aragorn bowed his head to the advisor. "Yes, Master Erestor. It does. I am glad to have caught you." The two started walking towards the dining hall together. "I have a small problem, and I fear you are the only one who can help."

Erestor hesitated. "Mayhap I should find Glorfindel, I'm sure that what ever you need to do, he will be more than qualified to help."

"No!" Aragorn shouted. "I mean. I do not want to bring Glorfindel into this. He is part of the problem."

"Ah." Erestor nodded and Aragorn opened the door to the dining hall. "I see. Perhaps you could tell me more."

So the two sat and plotted together through the night, they even skipped the Hall and proceeded to the armoury to ask the three black smiths who stood there to help them. It took a while for the two loyal smithies to agree, but when they did, they too were almost glad to be part of the retribution.

"I can not believe you just did that, Estel Arathornion!" Erestor cried once they were in the safety of Erestors quarters.

"What is there not to believe?" Aragorn asked softly.

"You did the look!" Erestor told him.

"What look?" Aragorn asked, then remembered and grinned wickedly. "What this look?" suddenly the hard faced ranger was transformed with the child like look of innocence and the pathetic look that puppies adopt. It was too much for Erestor to bear and his anger melted away.

"Yes, Estel. That look." Erestor knew that one thing that Aragorn had always had over his brothers was that the Elves melted when he gave them a pleading puppy look. It never succeeded when elflings tried it. Once Aragorn had realised this, he was very careful about when he used it. Usually when he couldn't get or have something any other way. As Aragorn had once told him: 'If you can't beat them, join them. If they won't let you join them, bribe them. If bribing doesn't work, blackmail them. And if their skeletons don't bother them, give them the look.' True Aragorn had been a child (merely 20 years old) when he said it, but it showed Erestor that Aragorn was indeed skilled in the ways of the world of men.

"So all we need to do now is craft some arrows and if you could talk to their horses, that would be perfect." Estel spoke into the silence.

Erestor nodded and silently took the parcel that had just come in from the smithies. It was a design that happened to look like Glofindels sword. Not for the first time was Aragorn glad at the way that Rivendell's smithies conducted themselves. They used a lot of secrecy, and Arargorn privately thought that they were often too glad to help when he asked their help with a prank. But he didn't mind. The Smithies were always more than glad to help out.

**----------------------------------------**

TWO MONTHS LATER

**----------------------------------------**

Aragorn and his rangers, several elf archers and the four elf lords were scouting through the wild together again. It wasn't long before the elves started annoying the Rangers again. This time, Aragorn had allowed the younger Rangers to react, knowing that it was all needed if the plan was to execute properly. Aragorn smiled to himself as Legolas came up behind him when he was on watch. "Legolas." Aragorn greeted.

"Aragorn." Legolas responded.

"How may I be of service?" Aragorn asked him, keeping his voice soft and low so they would not disturb the night.

"I just wanted to come and help you with the watch." Aragorn gave him a small smile. Legolas still hadn't checked over his arrows yet, and why should he? Aragorn had been the one to pack his quiver, as Legolas had needed to talk to Lord Elrond in the middle of his packing. And Legolas trusted Aragorn with his life.

"hanon le, mellon nin." Aragorn thanked him in a low voice. Legolas nodded. Two hours into the watch, they both noticed something move in the darkness. Aragorn reached for his sword while Legolas reached for his bow and arrow. Aragorn cursed fluently under his breath as he realised what would happen when Legolas used his weapon of choice. He had purposely warped the arrows enough to look the same but fly askew. Now he was beginning to regret ever wanting to do such a practical joke on someone; especially his best friend. "WOLVES!" Aragorn roared to wake up the others, instantly everyone was alert and drawing weapons. Aragorn glanced at Glorfindel long enough to notice the slight frown as he drew his sword. Elladan and Elrohir also placed arrows to their bows. So far Glorfindel was the only one who knew something was wrong. Aragorn prayed to the Valar that they all come out unscathed and that he come out alive, especially once Elladan was done with him.

**----------------------------------------**

It wasn't long before the large wolves attacked their small group. Luckily, they had enough archers without warped arrows to make a difference. None of the Elf Lords said anything, and everyone else chose to ignore their bad performance. "Just a bad day," Elrohir muttered under his breath, causing the others to agree with him. Glorfindel placed his sword back in his hilt and started stretching his arm.

"Old Age." Halbarad told them with a grin. The Elves glared at their companions who calmly rolled in their cloaks and fell to sleep.

This happened, battle after battle, even their knives were almost useless. The Elves were getting more and more annoyed at their fellow Rangers, who appeared to be calming and enjoying themselves.

**----------------------------------------**

Then came the fateful day of the river crossing, they were almost home to Rivendell, and all they had to do was ford the river, talking to their horses the Elves found that they could cross the flooded river with their riders on their back. The other horses however were a little cautious. Elladan told Aragorn and the other Rangers to lighten the loads. Halbarad and Aragorn dismounted and took out some of the heavier objects and attached them to the saddle bags of the Elven horses, undoing to girth straps while they were at it. Halbarad and Aragorn winked at each other, patted the four horses thankfully and mounted their horses. "We'll go first." Aragorn told Glorfindel. "Then you four can follow." Aragorn called out to the other Rangers. "Follow Lords Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas!" they nodded and he turned his horse towards the river. They were halfway across when Elladan and Elrohir started in the water, closely followed by Legolas and Glorfindel. Their horses told them how cold the water was, and how clear it was – by now they were almost to the middle, Aragorn and Halbarad heard the nickering of the horses and twisted in their saddles. Legolas leaned over to look at the river bed when…SPLASH… he was in the water. He came up spluttering and treading water. Glorfindel leant down to offer his hand when he too fell into the water. "Wha-?" SPLASH…. Elladan and Elrohir turned to see their friends in the water. "Glorfindel, Legolas." They started. "Is there are reason you are in the water?"

Glorfindel clung to his horse, his golden hair clinging to his back and his neck. Legolas also clung to his horse. Both seemed to be laughing at their masters predicament. Glorfindel grit his teeth and turned to look at his lords. "Just get us out of here."

Aragorn and Halbarad fought to keep smiles off their faces, and both were praying their people on the shore weren't laughing or smiling. Not yet at any rate. "Oh very well." Elrohir told them with a forced sigh. He held his hand out to Glorfindel whilst Elladan held his out to Legolas. SPLASH…SPLASH…All four were in the river, the Rangers passed them without a glance as their horses laughed at the silliness of their masters tormentors.

**----------------------------------------**

Aragorn and Halbarad had started setting up a camp by the tome the Elves came across the river, thoroughly soaked to the ground. They looked like drowned rats.

It was mid afternoon and Aragorn handed them four warm cloaks. They accepted it, a fire in their eyes. Aragron grinned at them. "That was for all the taunts and teasing and 'brotherly affection'." He then turned and went to their horses and thanked them with lots of sugar cubes. Half an hour later they were back in the saddle and almost in Rivendell. "I'm glad Lord Elrond doesn't know." Halbarad whispered to Aragorn softly. Both glanced at each other identical frowns on their faces. "I hope he doesn't find out, at least." Halbarad told him, smiled and urged his horse to go faster.

"Halbarad?" Aragorn called racing after his friend and mentor. "Halbarad!" Aragorn had a feeling of dread in his stomach.

"I am not going to tell him unless he forces me to." Halbarad told him softly, laughed at the look on his young leaders face and rode away. Aragorn was left sitting on his horse who nickered at him. "Stop it." Aragorn muttered, knowing his horse was laughing at him. The horse merely laughed even harder.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
